Tekken: The Return of Jun Part 2
by momoKING
Summary: Just a little sumthin' to keep your appetites whetted. Things are starting to heat up in this section. An unexpected death occurs. And just what is that Lee Chaolan up to? Find out after the jump. Plus, Jinpachi and Ogre square off for the first time in Tekken history! But not for the last time in the story...


_One year after the events of Tekken 6, Jin Kazama has taken over a great deal of the world, abusing his power as head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. His father, Kazuya Mishima, and the G-Corporation, though their intentions are far from good, are all that stands between Jin and complete world domination. Jin himself is battling his own personal demons, as the Devil Gene becomes more and more aggressive._

_Meanwhile, Heihachi Mishima has become more desperate than ever and has devised a plan along with his adopted son Lee Chaolan to reclaim the Zaibatsu from his overzealous and power drunk grandson. The power struggle and confusion in the Mishima Bloodline has reawakened Jinpachi Mishima._

_Asuka Kazama, Lars Alexandersson, and Hwoaran, along with a handful of Lars's old task force allies, have formed a resistance against the Zaibatsu, intending to bring Jin down. But Lars has become a drunken recluse, refusing to leave his room._

_The ancient god of fighting, Ogre, has reformed more powerful than ever._

_And, deep in the heart of Japan, someone long believed dead has been found._

_**Tekken 7**_

Jin stood up, raged. His fists were clenched and he stared deadlocked at his father.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said. Kazuya roared and struck Jin again with a vicious reverse punch that sent the boy flying across the hall and into another desk. Nina was about to attack Kazuya, but she heard the clicking of a loaded gun and felt the cold barrel press against the base of her head.

"Don't move," said an evil voice. "I'd hate to get your pretty face all over the floor."

"_An_na," Nina growled. "How did you find us?"

"You and your boyfriend left quite a trail of breadcrumbs for us to follow. Lots of running past red lights, for one thing. It's pretty easy for us to pick that stuff up. You got messy."

Faster than the eye could see, Nina whirled around, grabbed Anna's arm, and pinched a nerve in her shoulder. Anna cried out in pain and dropped the gun. Then Nina tackled her sister and the two tumbled away.

Kazuya and Jin fought, as always, with equal ferocity and a complete disregard for surrounding objects. They flailed their legs and fists with precision and fury, smashing desks and toppling computers.

"I told you, I don't know where she is!" Jin repeated, evading a swing from Kazuya.

"Liar!" Kazuya jabbed again, this time clipping Jin's jaw and dazing him, only to follow with a flashing snap kick. He jabbed again, but Jin caught the blow and locked his father's arm.

"Kazuya, listen to me, you idiot!" he growled. "In less than two minutes, a missile will blow this place to oblivion! We need to leave!"

"No one is leaving!" Kazuya freed his arm and spun around, slamming the back of his fist into Jin's temple and knocking him through a cubicle wall. Jin picked up a computer monitor and smashed it over Kazuya's head. Kazuya shrugged the blow off and punched Jin again, making him stumble into a corner. Kazuya picked up a shattered wooden rod and smacked Jin across the face, snapping the rod and leaving a massive red welt on Jin's cheek.

The white hot flame tugged at Jin's heart yet again. He tried to form the claw in front of his heart, but the fury was too great.

"Ah, yes. He's coming out, isn't he?" Kazuya snarled. "Don't fight it. Let me see him. So I can retake what's rightfully mine."

"_Kisama!_" Jin roared. "_Son of a bitch_!" Purple flames erupted around him. His shirt melted off, and arcane tattoos formed on his torso. His eyes turned blazing red, and a glowing red ember appeared on his forehead. Angled horns grew from the sides of his head, and massive, black-feathered wings sprouted from his back. His gloves became clawed, and chains emanating hellfire wrapped around them like bracelets. He snarled at his father, baring his shining fangs. Kazuya smiled.

"Come on then."

* * *

"Base, this is Flying Fox 1," said the pilot of the bomber jet as he cruised closer to the psychiatric office. "The target is in sight, awaiting orders to strike."

"_Flying Fox this is Colonel Nara. Roger that, you are clear to engage._"

"Roger that, Colonel Nara. Fox 1 out."

Then the pilot pressed a button on the control pad. The missile beneath the ship primed for the launch. Then, he flipped the trigger, and it flew down, straight towards the office.

* * *

"How many times do I have to beat you," Nina growled as she swung Anna into a wall, "Before you realize you can't beat _me_?"

Anna lashed out at her sister's face, scratching her. Then she jumped back, out of Nina's reach. "Go to hell!"

Nina snarled. "Not without you, sister dearest."

As she was about to lunge, Kazuya came blasting back into the corridor, his chest smoking and smelling of burnt flesh. Jin, in his Devil form, floated in after him. Kazuya got to his feet, ready to engage his enemy, when the sound of a jet made them all look up. Jin's eyes widened with realization.

"The strike…"

What happened next seemed to transpire in slow motion. Jin leapt toward Nina, enveloping her in his wings. Kazuya turned toward the ceiling and morphed into his own Devil form, rocketing into the sky just as the entire room exploded.

"This is Flying Fox; strike has been carried out, over?"

"_Roger that, Fox, return to base, copy?_"

"Copy that. Returning to—"

The pilot stopped as he glanced at the monitor. A red dot, indicative of another flying object, was headed towards the yellow dot in the center of the radar, which was his jet.

"Base this is Fox. I have a bogie on my six. Repeat: I have an unidentified flying object tailing me, and it's coming in hot, copy?"

If Nara responded, the pilot couldn't hear. The horrifying sound of metal wrenching filled his ears, and he turned to see a winged, indigo colored demon growling at him from outside his plane. He was tearing the tail to shreds.

"Mayday, Mayday! I've got a hostile force, he's destroying my plane!"

"_Fox this is Nara! Eject your seat! I repeat, get out of there!_"

Panicked, the pilot fumbled for the ejector trigger, managed to grab it, and pulled it. He was blasted into the sky.

"Where are you going, boy?" said an evil voice. The pilot screamed as the demon's wings cast a shadow over him. His red eyes glowed, and a fiery beam reduced the pilot and his seat to ash. Then Kazuya darted down, grabbed the plummeting plane, swung it around several times and launched it fifty yards away, watching it crash into a building and fall to the street. Then he cackled and flew in the opposite direction.

* * *

Jin uncurled his wings. Nina was slightly bruised, and a bit of ash covered her face, but otherwise she was fine.

"Thanks," she said, still breathing heavily. "Anna…?"

Jin shook his head. Nina sat up to find her sister laying not ten feet away with a huge piece of shrapnel lodged in her stomach. She was staring slack-jawed up at the ceiling, clutching at her stomach and breathing erratically.

"Anna!" Nina said. In that instant, she forgot all of her animosity towards her sister and fled to her side, kneeling beside her and examining the wound.

"N-Nina?" Anna gurgled, struggling to speak around the blood. "I-I'm cold."

"Don't move, Anna. You're going to be fine. Just don't move."

"Oh, please, I had this coming. Ever since we were k-kids. Daddy always loved you best. I was just the spoiled b-bra-t."

"No. Anna, you can't die. Not until _I_ kill you."

"I'm definitely going to Hell," Anna whispered, ignoring her sister. She was growing paler by the second. "I'll see Daddy there. D'you think he'll for-forgive me?"

"Anna shut up. You can't die. I won't let you." Nina's voice had begun to quiver.

"Stroke my hair."

"What?"

"Stroke my hair," Anna repeated. "Like the way you used to, before we hated each other. It always c-calms me down."

Nina did as her sister asked, delicately stroking Anna's hair as she cradled her head in her lap. Anna smiled.

"Ah, that's the spot."

"Anna, stay awake. Stay—"

"Good bye, Nina dearest," Anna said. Tears welled up in her eyes before streaking down her dust covered face. "Looks like you win after all…"

"Anna, Anna no—"

And she was gone. Nina stayed there, rocking back and forth with her sister's head rested on her bosom. Jin touched her shoulder.

"We have to—"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Nina screamed, whipping around. Her face was wet with tears. The smell of salt was almost palpable. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A POWER MAD TYRANT! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I QUIT!"

Jin backed away and slowly flew out of the building through the hole in the ceiling. And Nina simply sat there, silent.

"What a tragedy," said a suave voice. Nina whirled around to see Lee Chaolan standing, arms folded, leaning on the doorway. "That nephew of mine. He's gone too far."

"Get out." she growled, clenching her fists and standing up.

Lee held up his hands. "I mean no disrespect. As I said, Jin has gone too far. Things were never like this when Heihachi was in power. Don't you remember? He was many things, but never a murderer."

Nina's fists relaxed. "What do you want?"

"It's simple, my sweet," Lee said, lifting her chin.

"I want you to help us kill Jin Kazama."

The Meeting (Part I)

The fighting god Ogre smelled Jinpachi before he saw him. Mishima men all had the same stench; that odor of hatred, sweat, and blood. And when he finally appeared before Ogre, he didn't look any different from the others, either. He was just older. They stood, eyes locked on one another as the birds tweeted in the trees above them.

"Who are you?" Jinpachi demanded. Ogre merely tilted his head, narrowed his eyes. Jinpachi sneered.

"I asked you a question, fool! Are you deaf? Answer me!"

The fighting god scoffed, turned, and began to walk away.

"Do not ignore me!"

Jinpachi leapt into the air and slammed his foot into the Ogre's back. Ogre's face tightened. He whirled around, grabbed the Mishima's leg, and swung him into a nearby tree. He felt no need to transform; this man was no threat to him. And Jinpachi felt the same way.

He smiled. "Ah, so you wish to fight. Good. I haven't killed anything in weeks."

Then they charged at each other. As soon as their bodies made contact, they began to grapple, each trying to toss the other onto the ground. Jinpachi pushed Ogre into a tree and swung his massive fist. With superhuman speed, Ogre dashed to the side, just as Jinpachi's fist shattered the bark. He turned in time to block a jab to his face. He slapped it aside and countered, striking the Ogre clean on the jaw.

The god's crimson eyes flashed. He extended his palm, and an invisible force blasted Jinpachi twenty feet away. Jinpachi rolled with the blow as he landed, coming to a stop on his feet. But he barely had time to recover before an entire tree trunk was hurtling towards him. He chortled, spat into the grass, and braced himself for the catch.

The trunk slammed into his chest, and his arms locked onto it. The inertia pushed him back a few more feet, kicking up dust and soil, before it stopped. When he put it down, Ogre was floating above him, smiling with approval.

"_Soon, Mishima_."

Then he disappeared, a wave of concussive force shooting out in his wake. Jinpachi stared into the sky, as if expecting him to reappear.

"Soon indeed."

Then the tattoo on his arm, the one that marked him as a carrier of the Devil Gene, began to glow a harsh red.

"Ah, it has begun." His smile seemed to stretch his mouth. "Keep using the Devil's Power, my grandchildren. Lead me home."


End file.
